Kami no Takuto
Kami no Takuto (神のタクト, lit. God's Baton) is an offensive hissatsu tactic. Main User *'Shindou Takuto' Usage The player uses his hands to direct passes to his teammates or to show them the spaces in the field, as if a conductor is involved. A yellow aura comes from his hands and it is used for the ball to go where it is ordered to, thus creating a series of perfect passes. Info (GO) Anime It is first seen in episode 8 on a video recorder, where Shindou Takuto used it against Kidokawa Seishuu. Shindou used this hissatsu tactic against Tengawara, using it in order to win the game. However, since most of Raimon's teammates were unwilling to go against Fifth Sector, only Tenma and Shinsuke have been guided by this tactic. This tactic has also been used against Teikoku, but failed. In the first Holy Road nationals match against Gassan Kunimitsu, Shindou attempted to use Kami no Takuto in order to guide his teammates through the cyclones generated by Cyclone Stadium. However, his efforts had gone to waste, as the aura from his hissatsu tactic disappeared in midst of the cyclones. Shindou used it again in the Episode 27 against Hakuren and was successfully used to pass the ball to Nishiki and Hikaru and afterwards, scored a goal with Harmonics. It was used again against Kidokawa Seishuu, Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. In Episode 43, it was seen in Tenma's flashback. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, where Shindou used it in order to steal the ball from Zero. However, it was easily broken by Shuu. Info (Chrono Stone) It first appeared in Episode 13 used by Shindou. He used it to lead the team to the victory. Also, Shindou used this to help Tasuke and the others to play soccer. Shindou made the first line to let see to Nishiki where his pass will come. The second line was made for Tenma and Tsurugi to charge ahead. The third line was made to pass the ball to Shishimaru and the fourth to pass the ball to Tasuke. After that, he was making many lines which followed the other members to connect the passes with each other. It appeared again in Episode 36 used by Shindou of Entaku no Kishi in the match against Tenmas. He first observed the field and then, he made the first line to Nishiki to see where the pass will come. The second line was made for Nishiki to pass to Taiyou. The third line went to Hikaru and Taiyou passed the ball to Hikaru. The fourth line was made to make a direct pass from Kurama to Tsurugi. Shindou used Kami no Takuto again in episode 42, during the match opposing El Dorado Team 02 to Giru. The first time, Gamma ignored the tactic without passing the ball, while the second, Alpha and Beta tried together to get the ball but they hit each other, making the tactic fail once again. Info (Galaxy) It first appeared in Episode 6 on the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Big Waves, used by Shindou. The members passed the ball to each other and easily obtained a one-point lead with Tsurugi' Bicycle Sword. However, it failed on the second and third time when Big Waves used their hissastu tactics, Suck Out. In Episode 7, Sakura asked Shindou to use Kami no Takuto to break through Suck Out but failed again. Gallery Shindou Using Kami no Takuto CS 13 HQ.png|Shindou using Kami no Takuto in the match against Shiroshika. Beta and Alpha hit (CS 42 HQ).PNG|Beta and Alpha hit each other while trying to get the ball. Kami no Takuto in GO Movie HQ.png|Kami no Takuto in the GO movie. Kami no Takuto Broken in GO Movie HQ.png|Kami no Takuto broken by Shuu. Slideshow Anime Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 2.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 3.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 6.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 8.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 10.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 12.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 13.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 14.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 15.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 17.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 18.PNG Kami no Takuto CS 36 HQ 19.PNG Video GO Chrono Stone GO Movie Trivia *The name of this Hissatsu Tactics, "Kami no Takuto", and its user, Shindou Takuto are puns on each other: Kami and Shin use the same kanji (神) and "Takuto", when written in katakana (タクト) means baton. *This hissatsu tactic looks similar to how players are controlled while playing the games (drawing white lines to direct them). See Also *Kami no Takuto FI Category:GO Tactics Category:Offensive Tactics Category:Chrono Stone Tactics Category:Galaxy Tactics